


Tiny Crush On The Track

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [5]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Athlete AU, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Meet for the first time, Nico loves to run, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangers at a School</p><p>There was that usual sense of foreboding, like a fear that he wouldn’t win, settling in Nico’s stomach. That usually happened before the start of any race. But today, he also felt detached. Like his physical being was on the track but his thoughts were a thousand miles away.<br/>More like a foot away, considering that the blonde, Will, was crouching next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Crush On The Track

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!

Nico was fast. He  _knew_  he was fast. He came first in every sprint and marathon in middle school. So he was pretty confident about getting on the high school track team. So there he was, crouching on the track, waiting for the familiar shot of the gun. There was that usual sense of foreboding, like a fear that he wouldn’t win, settling in Nico’s stomach. That usually happened before the start of any race. But today, he also felt detached. Like his physical being was on the track but his thoughts were a thousand miles away. More like a foot away, considering that the blonde,  _Will_ , was crouching next to him.

There was something about that boy that made Nico feel self-conscious, like he should try better, like being himself wasn’t good enough. He hadn’t felt like that since Percy, which was pathetic considering that he had met Will only a few minutes ago. The boy had walked over to Nico before the race, wishing him luck and that was it.

Nico was used to people avoiding his gaze, carefully choosing their words while talking to him. Hazel had always joked that Nico had an intimidating aura around him, a piercing gaze that seemed to analyse everyone’s every move. Not that Nico minded. He had always been terrible at the whole socialising thing and his ‘aura’, as Hazel called it, gave him an excuse for not talking to people.

But Will Solace had come up to Nico confidently with a bright smile on his face, introduced himself while looking at him right in the eyes and had then given his hand a firm shake to wish him luck. Nico was not used to strangers coming to him, much less strangers acting like they were his friend. It also didn’t help that Will was attractive. With the blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, he pulled off the Californian surfer look very well. Maybe that was why Nico felt so flustered afterwards.

 _BANG!_  The sharp noise of the gun pulled Nico out of his thoughts and he shot off. There was a sort of freedom that came with running, the speed making you feel like a bird in flight. It loosened every muscle in your body, making them work faster than they were used to. Nico was used to being in front, the head of the pack, leaving everyone behind in dust. But today, Will Solace was right next to him, pumping his legs in an effort to leave Nico behind. Nico turned his attention back to the track. He knew that he’d be in the team even if he came second but coming second was not what he was looking for. He’d come here to win. With a sudden burst of energy, he surged forward, overtaking Will but in a second, Will was right next to him again. Nico almost growled in frustration and tried to move faster, the end line barely 10 meters from him and then it was over. He jogged a few steps ahead and then bent down, trying to catch his breath. Will was right next to him, panting from exertion. Nico couldn’t remember the last time he’d run so fast. Will Solace was definitely a contender. 

“That was a good race,” Will panted next to him. Nico nodded and straightened up, hands on his hips, still breathing hard. He tried not look at Will’s drenched tank top sticking to his toned chest. He also avoided his face, which was red and sweaty with his blonde curls sticking to his forehead, though it looked adorable. Nico mentally slapped him, turning away and plopped down on the ground, accepting water from one of the boys from the side lines. Will Solace was going to be the death of him.

After the coach had congratulated them, Nico turned to go to the locker room and change as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, Will entered almost immediately after him. Will looked like someone who loved to talk and Nico was not in the mood to chat. He never was but he especially had a problem if the talker was someone he’d formed a tiny crush on. Yes, he’d decided that he had a tiny crush on Will Solace. It wasn’t fair.

Will sat down on the benches and wiped his face with a towel. He looked up and smiled at Nico tiredly. Nico just turned back to his locker and took out his shirt. Soon the other boys came in, laughing amongst themselves, changing right in front of each other which made Nico want to bang his head against the wall. Leave it to straight boys to show off their muscles in front of a poor, sort of closeted gay boy. He sighed before taking off his shirt, making sure no one could see him. He tried not look at Will, who was staring at Nico, blushing slightly. He slipped on a shirt and nearly ran out of the room and walked to towards the parking.

“Hey, wait!” a voice called behind him.

Nico looked back to see Will jogging towards him. He waited for him to catch up before continuing towards his car. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Will looking at him expectantly. He sighed before turning to Will and asked, “What?”

Will smiled at him. “Nothing! I just thought I’d get to know the guy who I beat by less than a second.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “It was a tie, Solace. I don’t let people win so easily.”

Will smirked at him. “I could beat you any day, Death Boy.”

Nico stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at him. “ _Death Boy?!_  What does that even mean?”

Will shrugged. “I judged you on your black clothes. You didn’t tell me your name, anyways.”

“So you decide to call me  _that_? Don’t judge, Sun Spot. And it’s Nico.”

“Nice name, Death Boy.”

 “Don’t call me that!” Before Will could further insult him, Nico turned and walked away.  _Death Boy?!_  The nerve!

“I was just kidding!” He heard Will behind him. Nico just walked faster, ignoring him.

He’d almost reached his car when Will caught up to him and held his wrist, stopping him. Nico tried to ignore the shiver that ran up his spine at the contact and shook his hand off.

“Don’t touch me, Solace!” he growled, glaring at Will.

Will stared right back challengingly. “I was just messing around, Death B- I mean Nico!”

Nico rolled his eyes and made to get into his car but Will stopped him again. “What do you say we get some coffee?”

Nico pushed back the blush rising in his neck and stuck to staring at Will. “Why would I want to do that?”

Will raised an eyebrow at him amusedly. “Oh, so you’re not gay?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Even if I was, why would I want to have coffee with you?”

Will considered him before saying. “I don’t know. But what if I told you that I had a tiny crush on you from the moment you walked onto the track?”

 _How the hell is this guy so calm?_ Nico thought. His own insides were going haywire and it was a surprise that he was able to keep a straight face. Damn Will Solace. He sighed and looked at Will. “If you put it that way, I suppose I don’t mind.”

The smile Will gave him at that almost blinded him. He got into the passenger seat in Nico’s car and strapped himself in. He looked at Nico through the window and said, “You drive. Coffee’s my treat, considering I won.”

Nico rolled his eyes before getting into the car. “Whatever, Solace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
